


Even British Government needs Kingsman

by katbux



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Jealousy, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Possessive Eggsy Unwin, Post V-Day, Sherlock is a Brat, disregards Kingsman 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: What happens when certain minor government official gets almost killed and every lead points to MI6 being involved?Well, he needs services of an independent intelligence agency. Obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Eggsy _

The movies, they are not telling you everything. They show you how the hero destroys the villain, how he gets the girl and how they ride together into the sunset. Everything is dandy. What they don’t say is that after she fucks the hero, she goes back to her life and never talks to him again. They don’t show you, how the others are affected, how even if the villain is destroyed, the normal people can’t recover. The V-day how is it now called was a massacre, a worldwide massacre. I’m not talking about the people who died in Valentine’s shelter, they were ready to kill millions, while they drank and partied expecting the end of the world. Fuck them, I’m glad they are dead. I’m talking about regular people, about my Mom, about Mrs. Sherringfield from next door, my friends, our postman and others that were affected by those stupid SIM cards. Because let’s be honest, it wasn’t the rich and famous who took the cards, it was the people who really believed, that once in their lifetime there is someone who truly gives them something for free. Yeah, I know, they should know better by now.

There were millions of casualties, men, women, children, young and old. For those few minutes when the world went mental, people became animals, they could not tell difference between stranger and family, most of them injured or killed their families, coworkers and friends. And those who survived… let just say the suicide rate in weeks following the massacre increased tenfold.

 

The world was in total chaos, there wasn’t a government in the world that did not lose a leader. Even our Queen and half of the royal family’s heads were blown off when Merlin hacked the devices in their necks. Fucking Queen! The only ones left standing were some distant cousins and that ginger fuck, probably because no one actually believed he is a Windsor.

And Kingsman, Kingsman was down. We did not lose many Knights, they were able to hold their own, but most of them killed hundreds of people, that will affect even the most seasoned killer. They were in no mental state to work right now. The good thing is, that Harry made it. Apparently we have a branch in the fucking Colonies too and they saved him, even if he is little bit worse for wear and is missing an eye. He is Arthur now, no one else wanted the job. He told me he hoped Merlin would take it, but he said to shove it, he is a Wizard nor a King. So Harry is Arthur, Roxy is Galahad and I am Mordred. I know what you think Mordred was not a knight, but google it in some sources say that he was, he was also Arthur’s son and also killed Arthur. I think it is sweet of Harry to think of me as his son, I must admit he is the only parental figure I had, Merlin doesn’t count, he is more of a mother hen that a father.

There are no missions now, everybody just sits around, confused, without a purpose. I try to spend most of my time with Mom and Daisy. Unfortunately Dean and his pack of goons survived, I heard they’ve beat several people to death, they are using the fact that there are no cops around and trying to rule the neighborhood, I will have to deal with them soon.   
  


_ Mycroft _

I was never so angry before, not even when Sherlock was running high as a kite through London’s underground, creating one mess after another, expecting me to clean up after him.

How did we miss this? How did  **I** miss it?

We were lucky. Me, Sherlock and the Watsons went to visit Mummy for her birthday and of course we did not have the SIM cards from Valentine, so when Anthea called that the Queen and the royal family’s heads blew off, I was completely flabbergasted and then the riots started. The country was in shambles and I had to return to London immediately. Luckily for the first time in history Sherlock did not argue and he stayed with our parents in the country.

Nothing was working, half of my people were dead, luckily Anthea had the presence of mind to lock herself in a panic room, so she was okay, but 63 people from my personal team were dead and the reports provided by the rest of them were the worst I’ve ever seen. There was not a country that was not affected, there was not even a rough estimate of casualties as all the channels internet, TV, radio everything was down, there was no one to operate the devices. So I had to devise a plan, even though I was shooting blind. We sat in a conference room for six hours straight setting the order of our priorities.

For the first time in my career I had to focus only on Britain, we needed the figure out how to feed people, how to ensure they have a proper medical care. The pound had no value, so people could not buy the essentials. Robberies and looting happened on daily basis. There was not a shop in London that wasn’t broken into and the food stolen.

 

It took us weeks to get from the deepest pools of the crisis. We worked for at least fourteen hours a day, but we could honestly say, that Britain was in better standing than any other country in the world. Yes, we did not have a government, we had just one boy, who pretended to be a King. The kid was a moron, but he knew he was not fit for that role, so he gladly listened to me, gladly repeated the words and commands I prepared for him.

The food supply was managed, the electricity and water were running again, so I could shift my focus back to the politics. I had a completely new government to create and needed to focus on foreign affairs as well. Many countries were using the chaos to promote their own agenda, particularly Russia, China and the U.S. were looking like they are ready for WW3.

 

It was one night, 8 weeks after the V-day, when I decided to walk home. I spent almost all of those 8 weeks running between the Buckingham palace and my office, most of the nights I even slept there. My mind is getting fuzzy from being in the closed, heavily guarded room all day and from lack of sleep. I am just  few streets away from my office, when a sleek black motorcycle slows down next to me. The guy not driving suddenly pulls out a gun with a silencer on it and opens fire straight at me. I don’t know what it is, probably just a sheer dumb luck, but he misses and I am able to hide behind a parked car. I pull my gun, ready to defend myself when my chauffeur who followed me in the car jumps out and starts shooting at my attackers. He gets the one with the gun and the attacker falls off of the motorcycle as his accomplice speeds away.

I am ushered into the car and we hastily return to the office. Anthea is already dealing with the body and its identification. She comes into my office just half an hour after the attack. “Sir, I just got positive identification on your dead attacker” she said handing me a file with the results. “His name was Nathan Ling, a Brit with Asian ancestors, currently employed at MI6, Sir.” Why would MI6 wanted me dead? They do not have any logical reason, so it won’t be them. If it’s not them than who? If the MI6 is compromised, then we can not trust them. I look back at Anthea, seeing she came to the same conclusion. So really all I need to say is: “Anthea, call them.”

 

_ Eggsy _

It has been weeks from the V-day and I am still at home. I’m getting real restless and if I won’t have any mission soon I will go mental. Don’t take me wrong, I love Mum and Daisy, but the simple life, family life is no longer for me. I need adrenaline and excitement. It will not be long before I do something stupid. Like killing Dean and his cronies instead of just beating them again.

The call from Harry is god sent, I am dressed in record time and run to the shop. Harry took Arthur’s old office and now spends most of his time at Seville road.

 

When I get there, both he and Merlin are waiting for me. Oh good, this looks like I have finally a mission! “Hey Harry, Merlin! How is it hangin’” I ask, shit eating grin on my face. Harry just looks at me with fond exasperation, but Merlin scowls. I count that as a win.

“So what dee ya hav for me? Who’ arse I need to save now? Not another princess, do ya? The last one was a proper ‘itch.”

“No, it is not a princess, what do you know of Mycroft Holmes?” “Holmes? Innit that guy solving crime and wearing gay hat? I saw him in papers.” “No, that is my dear little brother” a new voice says. “FUCK! How did ya get ‘ere!” How did I not notice him? I’m ready to jump and kill the guy, but it looks like Harry and Merlin are okay with him, so I choose to observe first. The guy is older, in his forties, with receding hairline, little belly. At first look he looks like a harmless posh bloke, too soft, too used to his comfortable life. No one would look twice if this guys passed them in the streets of the City. Even though I must say, the suit he is wearing is exquisite, there is really no other way how to say it. Perfectly cut and probably more expensive than even the special Kingsman issued suit I’m wearing. And that shit costs thousands of pounds.

But I was  trained to observe, to not make a quick judgement. The softness, it’s just a front. If you look into his eyes you can see, that this is no one to fuck with. He is shrewd and smart and used to have command of the room. I might not know who Mycroft Holmes is, but I can tell he is someone powerful. At that, that aura makes him hot as hell.

I jump out of my seat, straighten my suit and greet him in my best posh voice: “Mr. Holmes, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He is judging me, surprised at the change of my bearings and accent, but in the end he just smiles  and shakes my hand. “Likewise Mr. ..” “Unwin. Gary Unwin” I can see the surprised look on Merlin’s face, he never heard me call myself Gary, but I just can not make myself use that stupid nickname in front of this man. “May I offer you a tea, or maybe something stronger?” I’m still holding his hand, his big warm hand… I really need to let go. “Tea would be lovely thank you.” and I finally release his hand and go prepare him a cup.

 

“Mr. Holmes is working for our government. He was recently attacked when leaving his office. Please put on your glasses” Merlin instructs and even lends a pair to Mr. Holmes as well. He plays a footage from CCTV, two masked men on a motorcycle drive by him when the one in the back pulls out a gun and start shooting. Why the hell is he using a silencer in the middle of a street? Probably because it looks cool in the movies. Eggsy rolls his eyes. Amateur. He does not even hit him, even though it is unclear if he misses on purpose. The feed ends and they look on a photo of a dead body, Nathan Ling age 34. Shot in the head by Mr. Holmes’ driver. Occupation: MI6 agent. “Why would MI6 want you dead?”

It is Harry who explains: “Mr. Holmes holds important position in our government, it is safe to say, that without him, the aftermath of the V-day would be significantly worse.” “You’re are most kind, Arthur. I’m nothing more than a minor official, doing his duty to the Kingdom” he says, but we all know that it is a bullshit. Minor government official my ass, I bet he has more power than Prime minister or any another of those asshats in Parliament.

“I do not believe it is MI6 who wants my head, however we need to count with every possibility, therefore I can not rely on my usual means of protection.”

“Who do you think is after you?” asks Merlin. “It is hard to tell... Russia? China? U.S.? Some political rival? At this point I really can not tell, there is not enough clues. Anthea is looking into this, but we agreed it would be unwise to alert too many of our people, therefore I came to request your special brand of assistance.”

“Of course Mycroft, you know I will always gladly help a friend in need.” Is fucking Harry flirting with him? Yes, he is! Are or were they lovers? No, I don’t think so, but there is definitely something. I Can not help byť frown ať that thought.

  
  


So we came up with a plan. Roxy will infiltrate MI6, she will be looking into any connections and help Nathan Ling had there. No one thinks it was MI6, but we need to follow every lead we have. I will be undercover as one of Mr. Holmes’ PAs and his lover. Yes, you heard me right. I will be his lover, living in his house, be with him 24/7.

I quickly call Mom and say goodbye to Daisy. We’re creating a new identity for me, it won’t be safe to contact them but Harry promised to check on them while I’m gone. For this mission, I will be Gary “Eggsy” Hart, the adopted son of Harry and an orphan.

Not even one hour later, I’m following Mr. Holmes into his office. The only other person aware of my true mission is his personal PA Anthea. She kind of reminds me of that bitch with sword legs that helped Valentine, she has the same ruthless vibe and almost an obsessive look, when looking at her boss. It seems that I will be actually her assistant. It will give me enough reason to stay close to Mr. Holmes and won’t be too suspicious. They are seriously understaffed.

 

_ Mycroft _

The young man is very unusual. He is a goldfish of course, but still more interesting than those I usually meet. He is an oxymoron, the way he dresses and acts makes him look like a gentleman, but the way he spoke when he didn't know I was in the room indicates more common background. He is also a shameless flirt, the way he was looking at me made me quite flustered. Don't get me wrong, I had my share of young agents, but they were nothing else then a short distraction. Barely worth the trouble. And even though that young Mr. Unwin is very attractive, I cannot afford any distractions right now. 

I’m completely immersed in my work, when I hear a knock. Quick look at the clock shows, that it is the time for my afternoon tea. I’m expecting Anthea, but instead it is young Mr. Unwin who brings in the tea tray.

“Mr. Unwin, what a surprise.” He gives me that smirk and a wink and closes the door. I’m usually taking my tea alone, preferring to use this time to relax and straighten up the compartments in my mind palace, but I’m willing to entertain him, there are matters to discuss after all.

“Mr. Holmes, would you mind if I joined you for a cup?” I barely have time to give my consent, when he is sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He picks the one facing the door, the one where I usually sit. It is mildly annoying, but I am no Sherlock, I won’t throw a fit because of something as mundane as a chair.

“What do you wish to discuss?” “Us” he grins again I just slightly raise an eyebrow and motion him to continue. “I was thinking about the angle we should take with our relationship. It is clear, that you’re a professional and I can not imagine you being open about a relationship at a workplace. On the other hand, I think that your attackers had someone on the inside, who notified them when you left. We agreed, that I should act as your partner to try to lure them to attack me instead of your family. I believe, we should imply our personal relationship in here, but it should be me who will let it slip out. In case the information about your movement did not come from someone in this office, but they were watching the building, we should also have several outings together. I mean things like dinner, theater and so on. What do you think?”

“I agree. But before we can make our relationship look believable, we need to spend more time together. I am planning to leave in about 2 hours, we can spend the evening together going through things that people in a relationship should know about each other. Your  belongings should be already delivered to my house. I will let you know when I'm ready to leave.” With that I dismissed him and got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eggsy_

  
It was more then 2 hours, but Mycroft was finally ready to leave. And yes, don't look at me like that, I started to call him Mycroft in my head. If we are to pretend to be partners, I cannot call him Mr. Holmes. I must admit that his limo was much more comfortable, than the Kingsman standard issued taxi. On the other hand, the limo probably didn’t have all the cool gadgets we have.  
Mycroft lived in a very posh neighborhood, his house actually reminded me of Harry’s from the outside. On the inside, it was even more posh. Hardwood floors, thick carpets and probably priceless art were everywhere.

It did not take us long to refresh ourselves before the dinner. I was very tempted to lose the suit and done a pair of sweatpants. But I changed my mind and wore some comfortable slacks, I don't think that Mycroft would appreciate my street clothes. No yet at least.

The dinner was pleasant, some sort of pasta. The wine was even better, so I had to watch myself not to drink too much. We did not talk much, preferring to enjoy the dinner and relax. Then we moved to the living room for some tea. Mycroft sat at the sofa, clearly expecting me to take the chair. I decided, that if we’re to pass for a couple we should play one as often as possible, even when alone. So instead of the chair, I sat next to him. He looked little bit taken aback, but did not comment.

The evening was quite pleasant, we shared many things about ourselves, our past and families. I even admitted my nickname and how it began and he agreed to use it when we are not at the office. I was really surprised.  
Myc was reluctant to share anything at first, but he knew how crucial it is to create a believable cover, so after a while he started talking. First about his studies and his carrier, then about his family. It is clear he is very devoted to his parents and brother.

”Do you think I will ever meet them?” “Probably not, at least not my parents. They do not travel to London that often, we usually visit them during holidays or when it is someone’s birthday. Closest birthday are Sherlock’s in two months, I really hope we will be able to figure this out before that. But it is quite possible, that you will meet my brother. He has a tendency to just let himself in here or come to my office when he needs something.” I don’t want to pry, yet. I know I will have to wait to meet this famous brother of his. I checked his blog today, some of the cases were quite interesting even though the threats he is facing are in completely different league that those we at Kingsman usually deal with.

The clocks chime and we suddenly realize it is getting quite late. I can see Mycroft is very tired, but there is one more thing I need to do.  
“Thank you for sharing all this with me, it will really help me to create a persona of your partner. There is one more thing, I know that we are strangers, but in order to look like a couple we need to be comfortable to act like one. Can I kiss you?”

 

 

_Mycroft_

  
We had a very pleasant evening. I was reluctant to share anything at first, I am not used to sharing personal details about myself, but I can see the importance of it. Eggsy told me about his childhood about his mom and father, even about his little sister Daisy. I was drinking a chamomile tea the whole evening so I was really relaxed and ready to go to bed. Suddenly Eggsy surprised me by his request for a kiss. I did not know how to react, I can admit to being attracted to him, but I would like to keep our relationship completely professional. On the other hand I know that we will have to kiss at one point of time, so why delay it.

I give my consent. He leans towards me very slowly, giving me enough time to stop him. In the end it is me who initiates the kiss, I simply couldn't wait anymore and had to cut the tension. It is a little awkward at first, the kiss being very chaste, but soon it gets deeper and more heated. Eggsy moves closer to me and slips his hand into the hair at the nape of my neck, making me shiver. I never had a relationship where I could just sit with my partner and kiss. My relationships were always, always about sex and what can we do for each other. I can feel his right hand slipping up my tight, getting dangerously close to my clothed erection. I cover his hand by mine “Eggsy, we should stop. I think we’ve proven, that we can play an intimate relationship rather well. I’m tired and should go to bed, we’re leaving at 7:30 sharp tomorrow.”

I can see that he is reluctant to release me and it gives me a little thrill, but there are other priorities than having coitus with a young agent. I stand up to avoid any temptation and busy myself with cleaning the tea tray. “You can head upstairs, I will follow you shortly. Good night Eggsy.” He leaves the room with quiet “Good night Myc.”  
Myc. That name reminds me of the times when Sherlock was still a little boy, when he still loved me. He used to call me that, but I must admit that my feelings towards young Mr. Unwin are anything but brotherly.

 

I’m sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Eggsy commes into the room. Instead of taking a seat and eating the food I prepared for him, he slides his arms around me from behind and nuzzles into my neck. “Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?” I’m lost for words for a second, I did not think he will take this pretended relationship this seriously, but I can see the benefit of it. I turn around a bit and kiss his temple “Yes, I slept well. Thank you.” He smiles, little surprised by my cooperation and gives me a small kiss on mouth before sitting down and devouring the omelette I prepared. He is wearing nothing else but a pair of grey sweatpants, showing off his fit body. I had my fair share of young agents, but I must admit that none of them was as pretty as this one. He looks like some model with his blond hair, blue eyes and perfect skin.

I do not realize how long was I staring until he almost finishes and catches me. “Like what you see, Myc?” and there is that wink again. To my embarrassment I can feel myself blushing.

“You should get dressed soon, we’re leaving in 10 minutes and we’re going to the Buckingham palace.” I’m trying to distract him and I can see in his eyes that he knows it. “Oh, do you think our new King would not like my sweats? He does not look like a guy who cares that much about decorum.” “I’m certain that he wouldn’t mind, but I would.” “Why? Am I distracting you?” Yes, yes he does, but I’m not going to admit that, especially not to him. So I do not reply, opting instead for cleaning up after the breakfast.

I’m standing in front of the kitchen sink when I feel his arms slipping around me again. His breath is very hot on my ear when he whispers: “Are you okay with this?” I don’t know what to say, so I stay quiet and he continues “You know, there is no reason why we can not enjoy this you and I. I find you incredibly hot and I know that you find me attractive as well.”

He is nuzzling my neck again and the feeling goes straight to my cock. Who knew necks could be that erotic. I don’t know what to do. He is right, he is a very attractive young man, but I can not believe that he finds me attractive as well. I turn around and try to deduce him. I can not find any clues why he would want me. What does he want? He said, that they were quite poor before he joined Kingsman, but I know that he is pretty well off now, so it can’t be money. Power? That does not seems likely, but it is possible. This is very frustrating, I’ve never had such a hard time to deduce someone.

“Why?” I didn’t even know I was going to ask him before I did.

“Why what?” “Why do you want me? What do you expect from it?” He seems surprised by my question “Why do I want you? What kind of question is that?” “Answer me please.” He looks at me for a while, but it does not look like he is trying to come up with a reason I would like best. It’s more about really trying to pinpoint what is it that attracts him.

“No one ever asked me that. I guess I was always attracted to older blokes, some shrink would probably tell you it is because I barely remember my father. But with you it is something more… I dunno. You act all composed and shit, I just want to mess you up. Plus, I was always into redheads.” He grins again.

  
I know I shouldn’t, but I believe him. He seems like he is telling the truth, he even slipped into his more common speech pattern a little bit. Maybe if I act upon my attraction to him, I would find him less distracting afterwards.

So I kiss him.

His hands slip into my hair again, holding me in place while he takes command of the kiss. I give into the temptation and map his broad, naked back with my hands. I can feel his muscles flexing as he shifts a little bit, pressing me into the counter behind my back. His tight slips between my spread legs and pushes into my clothed erection. I am ashamed to admit, that I moan quite loudly at the intimate contact. I can feel him smirking against my lips when he presses his tight again, one of his hands sliding down to my behind.

He starts gentle rocking motion, each movement rubbing his tight against my erection. He interrupts the kiss only to continue to my ear and neck. I’m starting to think he has some sort of fixation on necks. As he continues to kiss me, one of his hands slowly slips down and starts to unbuttoning my pants.

Before I realize what is happening, he slides down to his knees and swallows me to the root.

“Oh my god, yes!” I can not help but exclaim. I am never very vocal during bedroom activities, but with him, I can not help myself. He pulls off of my prick and gives me that trademark, self assured smirk of his. He gets back to working my shaft with his hands and mouth, one of the hands sliding down to play with my balls and hole. I can not hold it anymore, I try to shove him a little bit to indicate he should pull of, but he simply bats my hand away and continues his ministrations. I really can not hold it anymore and I release my seed into his hot mouth.

He swallows it all and then nonchalantly stands up and gives me a small kiss “Thank you for the breakfast babe. I’m going to dress.” He winks and leaves to room, leaving me standing there completely relaxed, with my spent cock hanging out in my own kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eggsy_

We’re sitting in Myc’s car heading to the Buckingham palace. I can not contain my satisfied grin. He looked absolutely gorgeous after an orgasm, his skin slightly wet and reddened. I would love to explore how deep down the blush goes and I can not wait to get him into my bed. It was all I could think of last night and I had to jerk off like three times just to be able to sleep.

But for now I need to be satisfied with simply drawing shapes on the back of his hand. Mycroft is back to his “Ruler of the world” persona, reading the emails on his Blackberry, but he allows me to hold his hand. I count that as a win, even though I would rather have him sucking me off. What I love about the limo is the barrier between the passengers and  the driver, not only it is black, but Mycroft assured me, that it is also soundproof. We definitely have to fuck in here one day. I can already see Mycroft riding my cock while the streets of London pass around us. But I have to stop myself, because I will jump him right now and here. I don’t think he would appreciate that and I have a job to do.

I press the button on my glasses to activate them and I get connected directly to Merlin. “Morning Merlin!” “Good morning Eggsy. Everything went alright yesterday?” “Sure, without a glitch. How is Roxy doing?” “She infiltrated the MI6 headquarters here in London. With Mr. Holmes’ help, we were able to get her assigned to the team working for the same commanding officer as Nathan Ling had.” “Good, great! Keep me posted, ok?” “Sure, you and Harry will be the first to be contacted in case of any updates. Thanks bruv, anything else you need? “No, I will send my comments to the glasses’ feed in case there is any new development. “Ok, thanks bye.” “Bye”

It turns out, we’re meeting with the new King. He seems like a cool guy, just a little bit lost. He jumps out of his seat the moment he spots Mycroft. “Mycroft, welcome!” “Your majesty.” Is this how they should greet? Isn’t there some sort of protocol bullshit? They both ignore me and sit down, I don’t know what to do, so I just remain standing behind Myc’s chair.

Minor government official my ass, Mycroft is basically telling him who should be the prime minister, who should be in the Parliament and in Supreme court. Of course he is not so direct about it. He plays him masterfully, getting what he wants and making him think it was his decision. It is the sexiest thing I saw in my entire life. It is little over two hours later when they finalize all the details and we’re on our way back to the office. Mycroft back to staring into his phone.

About halfway there I spot one of my favorite bakeries, I quickly knock on the  barrier separating the driver from us and ask him to stop. Mycroft looks confused about what is happening, but before he can ask I am out of the car, rushing into the shop. I buy at least 20 donuts and other cakes and come back to the car, presenting the box to Mycroft.

“You should eat something and these are the best donuts in town. Here try this one!” I’m showing the pink one into his hand. “That is very considerate of you Eggsy, but I am not hungry. And I do not eat sweets.” He tries to reject me, but I can see the look he is throwing to the box. “Bullshit Myc, there is lots of time before lunch, you need to keep your energy. Come on! Just try this one.” I try to stick the sticky cake into his mouth, while he tries to avoid it. He ends up with pink sugar and sprinkles all over his face. I can hear the chauffeur snickering in the front, but one glare from Mycroft makes him stop and close the barrier.

His glare does not work on me at all. Instead of stopping, I lean over and lick one  blue sprinkle from the corner of his mouth. He sighs “You are ridiculous Eggsy” but he takes a bite from the donut I’m still holding. “Don’t you want to take it?” “No, of course not. I don’t want my hands to be all sticky like yours!” “Ohh, okay. I’m gonna feed you then, like a little baby. Come on Mycie, open your mouth real big, a plane is landing.”  His glare could freeze a volcano, but he opens his mouth again. In the end I force feed him 3 donuts, while I eat like six. I decide to leave the rest for my new colleagues.

My suit is covered by little bit of sugar, but my hands are real mess. Myc just scoffs and pull out some wet napkins from a hidden compartment in his doors. He cleans himself first, but then graciously offers them to me as well.

 

 

_Mycroft_

The boy is completely ridiculous. First he gives me a blowjob like a professional, just to leave me in the kitchen without requesting anything for himself. In the car he holds my hand like we are some teenagers, just to do complete one hundred and eighty and acts like proper gentleman while at the Buckingham palace. And those donuts! They were the cheapest, most unhealthy donuts I’ve ever seen and most of them had frosting in the weirdest colors like stripes of purple and orange, pink with blue sprinkles… Most people I know, especially men would not be caught dead eating something like that. Thank god Sherlock did not see me eat them, I would not hear the end of it. “Oh Mycie! You should not eat that, you will get even more fat and won’t fit through the door” he would probably say. Yeah, thank you for pointing that out. I do not own a mirror and never before realized I was fat. Ugh, now my good mood is ruined. But the truth is, I know Sherlock would be right. I really should not eat the donut, but what if.. what if I would be able to get it out of my system? It wasn’t more than 20 minutes, my stomach should not process it all already.

Anthea knows not to disturb me, so I walk to my en suite bathroom and take of my jacket, waistcoat and shirt. I don’t what to get them stained. I feel much better after I’ve got everything out and flushed the toilet. The regrets are gone and I vow to have just a salad for lunch and dinner to balance whatever was left of them in my body.

 

The day went uneventfully after that, things were on the right course and after the King will announce the new appointed Prime minister and cabinet, I will be finally able to take the weekend off. I did not see Eggsy since we came in, I asked Anthea to keep him away from my office as I needed time to straighten up my thoughts.

Truth is, I have not been telling the entire truth about my affairs with the young agents. Most of them were only inside my head except one and that did not end up well. How pathetic right? I am in my forties and I had only two sexual partners. I can make excuses that it is because of my work schedule or that people are gold fishes, but deep down I know the truth. Since I was a little boy, I was always the fattest of the class and did not have many friends, admittedly my superior intellect did not help much. I learned how to read people, how to get them to do what I want, but I’ve never applied that in my personal relationships.

That is why I’m so hesitant about Eggsy and delving into any sort of relationship with him. I’m afraid I will create a real attachment to him and my heart might not recover. I don’t want to be some old, pathetic man pinning after a young man who can have anyone.

Ugh, I feel like a character from some horrendous soup opera, that Mummy likes to watch.

 

_Eggsy_

We’re back at Mycroft’s place, but he locked himself away in his office. I don’t know what I did, but I have a feeling like he is avoiding me. At work Anthea did not want to let me into his office all day, first finding me different tasks that kept me busy, then saying he is on phone dealing with confidential matters. She even went back here with us, sitting between us in the car and then locking herself in the office with him.

I am sitting in the living room, watching the TV when I hear the door open. It is not Mycroft as I hoped, but Anthea. She is wearing her coat already, obviously ready to leave. I go to Myc’s office, he really should stop working and have dinner with me. All he had was a small salad for lunch, he must be hungry and I ordered pizza for us.

“Do not disturb him.” she says sharply. “ ‘scuse me? He needs to eat, he did not stop workin’ since we returned from the fucking Palace.” She scoffs at the pizza box I’m holding in my hands. “We already had dinner together and he certainly wouldn’t eat pizza with you. He is very conscious about what he eats.” She is a proper bitch! It is not about what she says, but how she says it, the emphasis she puts on ‘with you’ while moving her eyes from the Adidas shirt I’m wearing down to my grey sweats and bare feet. Like I’m some trash, not worthy of his attention.

“Listen luv. I dunno who ya think ya…” “What is going on?” Mycroft apparently heard us and came to investigate. “Everything is alright Mr. Holmes” she says with honeyed voice “I was just explaining to Mr. Unwin, that you already had your dinner and he should not disturb you as you have your call with White house shortly.” “Yes, thank you Anthea” he gives her a tired smile and the bitch finally leaves.

“Hey Myc, you look tired. Come sit with me a little bit.” “I can’t Eggsy, I have a call in 5 minutes.” “Then have at least a bite of pizza, you should eat something.” “No! I just… just let it be please, I really need to focus right now.” With that he just turns away from me and slams the bloody doors right into my fucking face.

 

I’m kind of pissed at him right now. He is giving me totally mixed signals, in the morning he was relaxed, letting me suck him off and then the thing with donuts. He was so adorable eating them from my hand, trying to be all proper and shit. But as soon as we reached the office it was like a switch turned off. He locked himself away and did not talk to me all day and now he slams the fucking door in my fucking face?

Twenty minutes later the door of his office bang open and he runs out. He completely fucking ignores me shouting behind him and jumps into a car. I quickly grab my sneakers and jacket and run after him. The car is already leaving, that wanker left me here! There is no time to call a cab and I left my glasses inside, so I have to run behind his bloody limo, fucking brilliant bruv.

 

_Mycroft_

I run up the stairs at Baker street and barge in not very politely. The text I’ve got from Dr. Watson was very short. Just: SHERLOCK IS HURT, COME TO BAKER ST QUICK

Ten different scenarios run through my head on my way there. I imagine Sherlock being stabbed or shot, or god forbid overdosed… But when I get there he is completely okay, just a little bit drunk. I stand in the doorway dumbfounded, the living room is full of people. I recognize some of them like the Inspector Lestrade or Molly Hooper, but there are many others I don’t know. Quite drunk John Watson suddenly stands in front of me. “Hey Mycroft! You’ve been invited too? Come in, come in. Have some champagne.” he is pushing a mug of something that is definitely not Champaign into my hand. “Sherlock threw me a surprise party, isn’t it great?” I suddenly realize what is going on. The text was not from Dr. Watson, it was my brother who sent it. My brother who is currently chatting with Mrs. Watson and completely ignoring my arrival.

It does not take a genius to deduce that John Watson has birthday, it is quite obvious from the cake and the banner. I congratulate him, even though I have no present for him and he just waves it away. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got shit tons of presents, the important thing is you could come” he says insincerely and I silently vow to send him some expensive bottle tomorrow.

I make my way to my brother, who still pretends like he does not see me. “Sherlock. What a nice party you organized.” I greet him curtly. I am really mad at him. He could tell me beforehand, I would have Anthea buy a suitable gift or he did not have call me at all. I would understand, Dr. Watson and I are no friends. I actually kind of hate him. “Mycroft. You seem little winded, did you run here?” he asks meanly. I do not deem his question worthy of an answer. I’m too tired to squabble with him, I would very much prefer to be at home right now. I will have to stay here for at least few minutes, it is the polite thing to do after all. Twenty top.

The door bursts open and Eggsy runs in. He is still in his sweatpants, he paired them with these atrocious pair of white sneakers with wings and very… colorful jacket. Hups, I completely forgot about him in the panic after I’ve got the text. I can see he is pretty pissed. He looks around the room, everybody is staring at him, when he notices me standing in the back. He glares directly at me: “Myc! You can not just leave without me like that!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Eggsy _

I ran behind his fucking car for good fifteen minutes when I realized, that he is heading to his brother’s flat. I calmed down a little, suspecting some kind of family emergency, but when I’ve got there it was a fucking party! And not even his brother’s, judging by the plastic crown a short blond guy is wearing! I know that guy, I recognize him from Myc brother’s blog. It is John Watson, his sidekick.

I notice Mycroft standing in the back of the room with a mug of something in his hand. He looks a little bit sheepish, making it clear that he actually forgot about me. That is pretty dumb. I spent half of the day thinking what I did to make him mad and he fucking forgets to invite me to his friend’s party?! “Myc! You can not just leave without me like that!” I stride directly to him, I can feel the looks of the guests on my back. I suddenly remember, that our charade started just yesterday and he probably did not have time to tell his friends about his new boyfriend. Bloody hell, but well as I’m already here…

“Who is this brother dear? Did you forgot to hmm … pay your whore… while running to my rescue?” You could hear a pin drop, some genius even turned off the music, just so he can hear better. “Who are ya callin' a whore ya prick?” I am so angry, I can not help to slip into my accent. I can feel Mycroft holding my arm, probably trying to prevent me from smashing his stupid brother’s pointy nose. Because this is his brother, the famous consulting detective. What a tosser. I wind my arms around Mycroft’s waist and say in the most posh accent I can muster: “Excuse me Sir, but I do not believe we’ve been introduced, but my name is Gary Hart and I am Mycroft’s partner. I would appreciate, if you did not call me names.” I reach out my hand towards him which he completely ignores. He turns to Myc instead. “A partner? Really brother? What would Mummy think?” Mycroft is clearly unwilling to respond, luckily the woman standing next to us interferes and sticks out her hand towards me. “Hi, I am Mary Watson, a wife of our guest of honor today. We are celebrating my husband’s birthday.” “Pleasure to meet you madam.” The guy with the crown suddenly appears next to us: “Hi, I’m John Watson. I’m glad to meet you. I did not know Mycroft is seeing someone…” he clearly wants to hear more details, but I just smile at him not willing to share anything. He apparently gets the message, because he suddenly turns to Sherlock, who is still locked in a staring contest with his brother. “Hey Sher! Want to help me unpack the presents? You can deduce what is in each of them!”  “No!” “Oh come on!” he physically drags him to the table next to door which is towering with presents.

 

Mycroft sighs, obviously relieved that his brother left us alone. “I’m sorry I ran away. I got a message that Sherlock is hurt and did not think.” “It’s okay. It was not your fault. Let’s sit down somewhere. What are you drinking?” He scoffs at the mug he is holding “Something they think is Champaign” he pulls this completely adorable face, his finer senses clearly offended. “Let’s have a tea what do you say?” He nods and leads me into the kitchen, where I start making him a cup. He looks completely beat, obviously ready for bed. So I push him into a kitchen chair and start digging through the cabinets. The things I find there should never be in any kitchen, my Mom would have a conniption if she saw the dirty vials, chemicals and are that toes? I pull the bag from the fridge and look questioningly at Mycroft. “Please don’t ask, I have no idea what kind of experiment he is working on right now.”

I put the tea in front of him and sit down, slowly stroking his back. He finally starts to look like he is relaxing a little bit. “You should really eat something, but nothing here seems edible actually. I saw some cake in the living room, should I bring you a piece?”

“Don’t kid yourself, a piece? If we leave the cake unattended for just a minute, I’m sure Mycroft will swallow it whole.” I can feel him tensing again. How can this cretin be his brother? How can he treat him like that? “What do you want Mr. Holmes?”

“I just want to meet my brother’s partner as you eloquently put it. Why are you really here? Who are you? Or is Mycroft really paying you? And why would he pick someone so… chav.”

“I can assure you, that I am not with your brother for his money, I have enough of my own thank you. And for the rest… I really think that it is no business of yours.” I glare at him. He is really grating on my nerves. Why is he questioning it still? I know I’m quite younger than Myc and dressed like this I do not look like I move in the same circles, but what he is implying is that his brother would not be able to score someone like me. Like he would be the lucky one. That’s such a crap!

“Let’s go home. I am really in no mood for partying.” Mycroft tries to defuse the tension almost palpable in the room. “Oh come on Mycie, you would leave the party without a cake? I will even bring you some if you don’t feel like socializing.”

There is something in the way he says it, something that clearly says he is making fun of his brother, but I can not pinpoint the reason. What’s wrong with wanting a cake? Isn’t that the reason why people like birthdays? Cake and presents, no? “Please bring some for me too.” 

Mycroft looks like he is going to protest, but Sherlock is out of the door already. He is quickly back, bringing two quite large pieces with him. Unfortunately, he sits down with us, but I must admit the cake is delicious. I moan appreciatively when I notice, that Mycroft isn’t eating, he just kind of stabs the cake with his fork and moves it around the plate. “Come on Mycie. Eat the cake, we both know you want to! You know, cake was my brothers favorite food while growing up. He was able to eat a whole pie in one sitting. He never left any for me. It is why he is so fat and I so thin, I’ve never got any sweets as a child.”

Mycroft drops the fork and just stares into his plate. I can see his brother is surprised by his nonexistent reaction, he was clearly expecting a pushback. I look at Mycroft, sitting there completely tense, waiting on him to say something, to fight for himself. Where is the confident, powerful man from earlier? Is this really upsetting him that much? He must know, he is not fat and even if he was, his brother has no right to talk to him like that.

I suddenly feel very protective of him, I want to just take him to bed, hug him close and help him relax. I also want to punch his stupid brother in his stupid face. But that would be… unwise. Merlin would certainly tear me a new one if I got into the papers for killing the famous detective. So I don’t do or say anything. I just simply stand up, pulling Mycroft up as well “I think it is time for us to leave, we’re getting up early tomorrow afterall. Thank you for the cake and the party, Sher” and before he can say anything, I pull Mycroft from the apartment as quickly as I can. 

We do not speak the whole way home, each keeping to his own side of the limo seat. When we get home, he goes immediately upstairs, closing himself in his bedroom. Apparently he is ready to avoid me again. But I won’t let him. I know it’s been only one day, but I feel like I should help him, I really want to make him feel better.

I do not knock, just walk into his bedroom. He sits on his bed, fully clothed with head in his hands. Every line of his body shows how tired and down he feels and the protective feelings surge inside me again. I kneel in front of him and gently pry the hands off of his face. He looks at me and starts to say something but I stop him, he does not owe me any explanation. I slowly start to take all his clothes, leaving him only in his underpants. He looks like he wants to stop me few times, but I purposely avoid looking into his eyes.

Once he is almost naked, I push him to lie down in the bed and take of my clothes, keeping only the sweatpants on. I lie down behind him, pulling the cover to our necks and him into my arms. He is very tense, so I start to rub my hand up and down his arm and whisper into his ear: “Relax Myc, go to sleep. I’ll take care of you.” It does not take long and he is asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Mycroft _

I never thought I would be able to fall asleep like that, but I slept like a baby. Maybe it was caused by his comforting presence behind me, maybe I was simply too exhausted, but I don’t even remember falling asleep and I woke up entirely refreshed and in much better mood.

I could still feel Eggsy behind me, sleeping peacefully, one arm around my waist and his warm breath tickling the short hair at the nape of my neck. 

I should be ashamed, not only I allowed him to sleep in my bed, but more importantly I behaved like a schoolgirl yesterday. First flirting with him, then changing my mind and ignoring him for the rest of the day. I could see the confusion and hurt when he looked at me after Anthea left. The worst part was the fiasco with my brother and the really surprising party. 

I have no idea what was wrong with me yesterday. Not only did I puke out the stupid donuts, something I did not do since my teenage years and was very ashamed of, but I was also completely unable to fend off my brother’s stupid comments, my old insecurities about my weight rearing their ugly head again. I could see in Sherlock’s eyes, that he is concerned about my lack of response. It is our little game afterall, he insults me, I insult him back and everything is right in the world. I broke this routine yesterday, so I know he will find an excuse to visit me soon.

I know I must decide whether I would pursue a relationship with Eggsy before he wakes up. I need to be certain and then make my decision stick. Truth is I want him, I want him very very much, but I am also afraid. What if it’s not real? What if he plays me to get more information for his agency? Would I be able to sleep, live and work with him without revealing state’s secrets? Without falling in love with him?

Was it even worth the risk?

I must admit, the blowjob he gave me was spectacular. But it was not about sex for me, I am not completely asexual, but I am self sufficient in this area. No, it is not the sex, it is the companionship I crave. Someone to come home to. I know it is not exactly what he is proposing, but still the possibility is there. And that, that could be worth the risk.

 

I made my decision, now just how to let him know. I slowly turn around in the bed, unwilling to wake him, only to find him already awake, looking at me with amused eyes.

I can feel myself getting red, but do not divert my eyes. Instead I lean into him and give him a soft kiss: “Good morning Eggsy. Please accept my apologies for my behaviour yesterday.”

“Good morning luv, sorry for crashing your brother’s party.” Mycroft wanted to stop him and explain he did not mean the party even if he was sorry for leaving Eggsy behind, but the younger man did not let him. “If I knew I’ll be meeting that famous brother of yours, I would put a better jacket on, maybe a new hat too. You know, to make a good first impression.” he winks at me. 

I’m seriously getting addicted to those stupid winks and smirks. It would be extremely annoying on anyone else, but on him it’s …. simply charming. “And by better jacket you mean… something in one color perhaps?” I try to tease him a little bit too. But you know what they say, there is always at least tiny bit of truth in every joke or teasing and I would honestly prefer if he wore something little bit more conservative. The difference between us is not as obvious when he is wearing a suit.

His eyes sparkle with humor when replying “One color? Baby how could you! The jacket I had yesterday is just my simple one for every day use! I have one with gold, black, green and dark purple spots. You should see that one! It is simply perfect, I always wear it for special occasions.”

“Hmm, then maybe you should save that one. You know for when you’ll meet Mummy?”

He laughs and kisses me in reply. His kiss is much bolder and deeper than mine. I can feel his hand slowly sliding down, first caressing my neck, then chest and stopping on a nipple. I never played with my nipples much, I don’t find them very erotic or pleasure inducing, but it is certainly different when he is doing it. It is not like it is that much different or better feeling, it is still weird, but somehow I like it more when he is the one doing it. I like it even more when he uses his mouth instead of fingers, mainly because his hand is now free to play with my cock.

“Myc?” he asks, but does not stop his ministrations so it’s kind of hard to focus. “Look at me luv” he stops! I don’t want him to stop, but at the same time I am not coherent enough to tell him to continue, so I just kind of grunt to show my displeasure. Yes, I know, not my finest moment. He looks at me clearly amused, but does not continue. Instead he gives me a chaste kiss and says: “Oh, don’t pout baby. I aint stoppin’, just want to say somethin’ ” Ridiculous boy! Men of my age and social standing do not pout. I give him my best glare, the one that makes all men be it a minion, spy or royalty tremble. He is still smiling! He has absolutely no survival instinct!

“I want to fuck you, very very much. But before we start I want to clarify some things. Okay?” He waits till I nod before continuing. 

“I don’t particularly enjoy being the bottom, I want to top. Is it okay?” Hmm, that is a harder question, I was never the receiver before, but what if he leaves if I tell him no? “Ehm, I’ve never… never have been the one to receive.” “Never before? And are you interested in trying?” I think about it and I must say I am not completely opposed to that idea. It is easier to ‘bottom’ as he put it, you just focus on yourself and your partner will make sure that you’ll both come. “Yes, I am fine with it.” I confirm and I can see that he is relieved a little bit. “Thank you, I promise to be gentle.

Next thing is protection. I am not against or allergic to condoms or anything, I simply like the look of a well used hole with my cum trickling out.” he leers at me as I turn scarlet at his crude words. “Would you be willing to go bare?”

“I,.. I don’t think I am totally comfortable with that. I know that pregnancy is out of question, but there is always a possibility of a disease…” “That is okay Myc, I’m asking. I’m not gonna be mad if you say no, but I would like to keep this open for future. We can both go for testing and if the results come clean, we can try then. What do you say?” I agree with him, it would be interesting to feel his skin without any barriers, however I will not do it without the tests he mentioned.

“Okay and now the third and most important question… Where is your lube?” he smirks and pushes his erection against my tight. I point to the bathroom and he jumps out of the bed quick as a cat.

 

_ Sherlock _

As infuriating as it is, my brother is the only one who I can not deduce.

But I still know, there is something going on with Mycroft. He did not reply to my comments at all yesterday. And that little bint he brought! How can he expect me to believe that he, HE! would stoop down so low and fucked someone like this Eggsy?!

I did not sleep a minute and spent the whole night pacing in the living room. There and back, there and back. And even if I came up with several possible answers, I did not know for sure and it was eating me! There was only one possible course of action, I had to go to Mycroft and snoop a little bit. He should be at work already and surely he did not move the boy into his house.

I quickly hail a cab and I’m on my way. I pay the cabbie and screen my surroundings for any neighbors. I don’t need them to see me breaking into Mycroft’s house and call the police. For one second I consider to actually use my key, but I decide against it. I did not use it even once, always picking the lock and I’m British after all and traditions are important to us.

Everything is quiet when I get in, but I can see those atrocious shoes the boy wore yesterday. Honestly, how can someone buy such a monstrosity? Is he blind? It would explain why he is dating Mycroft as well…

No one is on the first floor, so I head for the stairs in the foyer. I’m planning on looking into my brother’s bedroom, there must be some sort of clue there for sure.

I only step on the first step when the door behind me explode and I am grabbed by someone from behind. I fight back, but it is clear that the person holding me is strong and well trained. Did they come for my brother?

“Hey! Let him go Harry. That’s Mycroft’s brother, can’t you see?”

“Just because he is his brother, it does not mean he isn’t the one who ordered his murder.” the man holding me by my neck calmly spins me around, making me face the stairs.

Oh my God! He is naked! He is naked and standing in front of Mycroft bedroom with gun pointed at us! Does it mean that he… and Myc… that they? My question is answered when the door behind him open and Mycroft emerges clad only in his silken dark grey bathrobe.

“Good morning Arthur. Please release my brother, I assure you that he did not plan on murdering me. I will be down in a minute, if you could wait in the sitting room.” he says, clearly annoyed that we interrupted them and pulls the naked man back into his room.

 

_ Eggsy _

I never took anyone’s virginity before. It was a strange, heady feeling, feeling I liked very very much. I know what you’re thinking, Mycroft was no virgin, he had sex before, but as a person who tried both topping and bottoming I have to say they are two completely different things.

I don’t like to bottom, I tried it only handful of times, but the feeling of vulnerability, of not being in control of the situation? I hated it. But Mycroft loved it, I did all I could to ensure that and I could see it as well. He was very reactive and surprisingly loud. I can not wait to take him again, but he is asleep, head pillowed on my chest and I’m not such big of an asshole to wake him just for round two. He needs his sleep, the stress of the last few weeks is getting to him.

 

But not everyone is such a nice bloke as I am. No, they could not let him sleep. His prick of a brother had to show his ugly face and ruin the mood. Harry and Merlin did not help either.

Mycroft is dressing, face carefully turned away from me. I am dressed quicker, so I decide to bite the bullet and head down first.

They are sitting in the living room carefully ignoring each other, I’m not awake enough for this shit so I head to the kitchen to make some tea and if I add little bit of brandy into my own no one needs to know.

I bring the tray into the sitting room at the same time as Mycroft joins them. He’s donned the whole armor (three-piece suit, neatly pressed, highly polished shoes and perfectly tied cravat). He looks like the Iceman some people, those who don’t actually know him, call him. On one hand he looks incredibly sexy, on the other hand I hate he feels like he needs the persona in his own home. He sits down onto the middle sofa and I decide to join him. I hand him the tea I prepared for him, the others can serve themselves, they shouldn’t disturb my post-coital bliss if they wanted me to play proper little hostess. Mycroft’s lips twitch a little, I’m sure he deduced why he is the only one who’s got his tea.

 

And now we sit, in silence, aaand sit, no one is saying anything…. I notice Myc’s brother staring at me, so I casually slip my arm around Myc’s waist, pulling him little bit closer. Sherlock jumps out of the chair. Finally! Action begins.

“Unhand my brother you chav moron!” “Sher..” Mycroft tries to say something but I get there first. “Why would I do that? Ya bro proper likes me touchin' him n' i like it too.” I smirk. He turns red as a tomato and tries to pull me off of the sofa. He does not have to try too much, I jump up and get straight into his face. “What's ya problem bruv, can’ stand the idea of ya bro gettin' some? Some real gooood?”

He swings his hand towards me, exactly what I’ve been waiting for, when he is stopped by Harry. “Eggsy! Immediately cease this behavior. This is not why we are here. Sit down and be quiet!” I sit down back next to Myc, pouting a little. He did not have to treat me like a misbehaving five year old. Mycroft’s lips are twitching again and this time it’s him who wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. I’m little bit surprised that he did not get involved in my fight with Sherlock. I turn to him looking for an answer when he leans down and whispers into my ear: “I hoped you’ll smack him a little bit, he deserves it sometimes, but if I would do it, he would run and tell Mummy.” he pretends to shudder at the mere idea.

I can not held a snort back, but one look towards Harry makes me serious again. “What are you doing here guys? Any news?” “We came to update Mr. Holmes about the leads I sent you yesterday” starts Merlin. He frowns when he sees my confused face. “Eggsy! I told you I will send any updates to your glasses’ feed! Where are your glasses?” Oops, I somehow forgot them yesterday when I ran after Myc and did not check them yet. But how to tell it to Merlin without him trying to kill me?

Mycroft sees my embarrassment and thankfully decides to help: “Merlin, I am afraid that it is my fault. I got a message about my brother being injured yesterday and I ran out of the building completely forgetting Eggsy in my panic” he squeezes me a little, probably to apologize again “Eggsy ran after my limo and he did not have time to grab the glasses. He could not check them after we returned either as I was quite upset and he was helping me.” Sherlock scoffs loudly at this and murmurs to himself: “Yes, we all could see how he comforted you.” but a glare from Mycroft, Harry and Merlin silenced him.

“Please explain what are these new leads, but we should probably bring Sherlock up to speed before we began, he won’t stop interrupting us otherwise.

Two days ago as I was walking home, two masked men rode around me on a motorbike, one pulled a gun and opened fire. Luckily he did not hit me and my chauffeur who followed me in a car was able to kill him. The other one escaped. I will send you all the information we have on them to your email, but the main point is, that the dead man is from MI6, therefore I could not go to them. These gentlemen are from Kingsman, an independent intelligence agency.”

“And how does your young paramour fit into this?” “Eggsy belongs to the Kingsman as well, he is in charge of my personal protection while the thread preserves.”

“So he is your bodyguard? How cliche Myc, forcing help to sleep with you.” I was lulled a little bit by Mycroft’s explanation, but upon Sherlock’s last stupid accusation, I jumped from the sofa again and jumped him. I was able to land few good punches to his face and abdomen before Harry and Merlin pulled me away. “What’s wrong with you, you prick?!”

Sherlock was busy dealing with the pain in his face and abdomen, so he could not offer any more sarcastic answers. Mycroft pulled me back to him: “Simply ignore his antics please, he can’t bear not being the center of everyone’s attention, so he acts out.” Sherlock seems like he will argue again, but sharp look from Mycroft stops him. “If you are done with your childish tantrums, brother mine, I would love to hear what these gentlemen have to say. After all, it is only my life we’re talking about.” That shuts the dickhead right up.

Mycroft gestures to Merlin to start. They were able to find out the identity of the driver, it was some guy from Ukraine with no previous ties to the other attacker. There was no record of him being part of any group or organization that could possibly be interested in taking Mycroft’s life. Actually the guy was here as an exchange student for two months. It did not make any sense. What has a student in common with MI6 agent? Who gave them the orders?

Harry has him in custody, but the only thing he is saying is, that he does not remember the drive by at all. As if his mind was wiped off.

“I want to talk to him!” Sherlock demands suddenly. “I assure you Mr. Holmes that our agency has the best… convincing methods possible. If we can not extract this information from him, no one can.” “Butchers” he mutters under his breath only to continue louder “I do not doubt your skills at torture, but my methods are quite unconventional and have 100% success rate” Sherlock brags. “Ehm, Serbia, ehm” Mycroft pretends to cough and the look he throws his brother is pure (fake) innocence. If glares could kill, Mycroft would dead on the spot. “What my brother is suggesting is reasonable, at least it can not bring any harm.” “As you wish Mycroft, we can go now. Will you two join us?”

“You don’t have to go to work right?” I ask Mycroft, I’d really like to spend my day with him without that bitch Anthea interfering, I’m half convinced, that she is the reason why he was so distant yesterday. I try my best puppy dog eyes on his and they….. WORKED! Yes! I can see it in his eyes. I give him quick kiss on the cheek and jump up from the sofa “I’m going to get changed, be right back! I can’t wait till you meet JB.”

I remember we did not eat anything yet, so I just stick my head from behind the corner: “Could you prepare some sandwiches we can eat on our way babe? I’m starving and I’m sure you’re too.” I wait for his nod and run upstairs for more Kingsman appropriate attire.

Mycroft is wearing that gorgeous dark grey suit, so I want to pick something to match, but I don’t want to wear a suit. At the end I go for checkered brown pants, light white sweater and a longer grey coat. It does not look too similar to what he’s wearing, but the quality and colors certainly match.

One last stop in Mycroft’s bathroom and we can go.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Eggsy _

When I get downstairs, there is only Harry waiting. “Hey bruv! Where are they?” “I sent them upfront, I’d like to speak with you in private.” Oh-oh, I’m in deep shit now. I try to get out of it: 

“But what about Mycroft? He shouldn’t be traveling without any protection.” I try to squeeze around Harry, but he grabs my arm and stops me. “He is with his brother and Merlin, you would not want to imply that Merlin wouldn’t be able to counter any threat.” I want to argue, but I know it won’t make me any good, the best solution is to get over this quickly and get to Myc asap.

“Sooo, what did ya wanna talk about, Harry?” “Not here, we can talk in the car, here is your sandwich. You can eat it during the ride.” He is giving me a ham sandwich wrapped in a cotton handkerchief and a bottle of water. Oh, so sweet. It reminds me of when Mum made me these kind of sandwiches when I was a boy, but she used paper napkin instead of linen one with monogram on it.

I get into the car and Harry immediately pulls the barrier up. I pretend not to notice his expression and focus on scarfing the sandwich as soon as possible without choking myself. I was hungry as a wolf. Harry just sighs very loudly and starts his lecture:

“What the hell are you doing Eggsy? You were supposed to pretend to be his boyfriend, not to actually sleep with him! Don’t you see how dangerous… bla, bla………….bla, bla, bla……..twice your age……..bla, bla……...cloud your judgment……..bla,bla...”

I finished my sandwich, I have nothing to focus on but his yammering and it is getting on my last nerve. Who does he think he is? He is not my father and even if he would be, that doesn’t give him any right to say who I can date! I thought he knows me by now and trusts my judgement. If I am confident, that my affection towards Mycroft won’t interfere with my duty, then he should be as well! 

But what if it’s not about me after all? What if it is because Myc is the one I’m sleeping with? I saw how he looks at Mycroft, it is clear he is attracted to him… Is it possible that Harry is jealous of me, because he wants Mycroft for himself?! I love Harry, he is my family, but if he tries to steal him from me...! No! That is stupid, it is probably only in my head. I was always very jealous of my partners.

The car stops suddenly and I notice that we’re already on Saville road. Oops, I did not hear a word from Harry’s speech and I can see that he is aware of it and pretty pissed at me. I stop him before he can exit the car: “I’m sorry Harry, but I won’t end what I have with Mycroft, but I promise I will make sure it will not interfere with my work duty or judgement. I know he is lots older than me, but I can assure you, that he is not using me in any way. I am the one who instigated everything, he was very reluctant. Mycroft is a decent bloke, he would never use me or intentionally hurt me in any way. I hope you can be okay with, whatever it is we have between us. Jesus Harry, I know him only two days and we slept together only once, but I have this feeling like I’ve known him all my life, like we simply fit like two pieces of puzzle.”

I look at him, trying my best puppy dog eyes. I can see he is reluctant, but accepting. “Okay Eggsy. I’m not gonna interfere. But if he hurts you, I can torture him for as long as I want to, deal?” “Only torture him? I thought you will say you would kill him for me.” “Oh no little Mordred, that pleasure would fall to Merlin. He called the dibbs.”

 

_ Mycroft _

I did not want to continue to the Kingsman central without Eggsy, he seemed to be so excited he can show it to me and introduce me to his dog. I heard so much about the dog and how spectacular he is, that he must certainly be at least a cross between Lassie and the magic flying dog Falcor.

I convinced both Merlin and Sherlock to wait for them in the shop, at least I have some time to pursue their offerings. I did not have time to shop for quite a while and I’m starting to miss it a little bit. I’ve already picked 3 pairs of cufflinks, 2 watches, a pin and a scarf and I’m looking at the fabrics available for ties when I feel arms envelope me from behind. It is Eggsy naturally and the little shit used my perfume! “Ready to go luv?” I longingly look at the samples I’m looking at and the things I picked before he came. I don’t wanna leave without them! “Oh, you picked some stuff! Henry will you send it to Mr. Holmes’ house? You can take the money from my account…” “No, Eggsy. That is not acceptable! I will pay for them myself.” Not only he is so much younger that me, now he wants to pay for me. And for jewelry nonetheless? What would Mummy say? And I did not hold myself back either, those things cost several thousand pounds. “Okay, okay. Don’t worry luv, you can pay for that if it means so much for you. I ain't gonna be mad.” 

“You can buy something for me if you insist.” Sherlock joins the conversation. “Don’t be distasteful brother mine. If you want something, add it to my purchases and I will send it to you later.” He smirks and adds several scarfs, hat and a watch to my pile.

“What is it Sherlie, made up job is not paying that well? You have to beg your big brother to buy you a scarf so you won’t catch cold instead of criminals?” Eggsy quips sarcastically. I can see this fight getting physical again very soon so I place myself physically between them. Luckily Arthur interrupts the incoming disagreement by walking us into one of the changing rooms. Once there he pushes a button and the floor descends into a secret tunnel that holds a capsule kind of thing. It looks like the Kingsman have their own subway, impressive.

“Aren’t you supposed to keep this a secret Arthur? What if me or my big mouthed brother slip and tell someone what we have seen today?” I say it sarcastically, but I mean it. What is he doing, showing this to a civilian?! “You and anyone who heard you would simply disappear, there problem solved.” I don’t think he is joking really.

The ride does not take more than few minutes and we are in some sort of bunker. Everything is very modern as we’re led through several long hallways towards the block with interrogation rooms.

Despite everything being so high-tech in here, the interrogation room looks like from every american cop movie you’ve ever seen. We stay in one room, while Sherlock is led into the second room, where the guy is already waiting handcuffed to the table.

What follows is Sherlock shamelessly showing off his deduction and interrogation capabilities, sometimes just sitting there only to fire ten question in rapid succession. He is done after half an hour and leaves the room to join us. Before he can brag even more, I can not help but “steal his thunder” as yankees use to say. I start with “He is innocent.”, which earns me disbelieving looks from the Kingsmen and a glare from my brother. “Oh, I’m not saying he wasn’t there, but I believe he was not in his own mind that day. He did not do it from his free will.” “That is what I wanted to say” says the forever five year old I have to call my brother. I gesture for him to continue, we don’t have time for one of his sulks today.

“As Mycroft said, he did not do it from his own will, I believe he was hypnotized to do it and that forget everything about it. He can remember what he did the days before and after, but he can not remember anything from that specific day. And he is being honest, I can tell. The last memory he has is going out with his mates the day before, so fire up the surveillance system and we can track when and where he was and who was with him.”

“I’m on it, but it can take several hours, we can meet in the evening and I can share what I’ve learned.” We agree to meet at my house at seven. Sherlock decides to return to London by the tube thing, but Eggsy convinces me to take a car.

 

Before we leave he shows me around the compound, or the mansion I should say, because it turns out Kingsman’s headquarters are in and beneath a beautiful mansion in the middle of countryside.

Eggsy holds my hand while showing me around. At  first I feel myself blushing every time someone walks by. What they must think of us? But as none of them says anything, I gradually relax. It seems like no one cares. Suddenly Eggsy pulls me into a darkened room and slams the door behind us. I find myself slammed against the door and thoroughly kissed. “Finally, it was all I could think of for the last two hours.” Eggsy murmurs against my lips, his hands firmly squeezing my arse.

I smile at his silliness and kiss him again. “How romantic Mr. Darcy. Shoving me into a dark closet and ravishing me against the door, that’s what all girls dream off. Maybe I should repay you somehow.” “Yeah? How?” he asks, breathless. I simply switch our positions and sink to my knees. I’m thankful for the darkness surrounding us, it gives me courage I lack in the light of the day. I push his sweater up and start with teasing, sucking kisses to his abdomen. Encouraged by his loud panting, I continue lower and lower, slowly opening his pants and pulling them down. “Mr. Unwin, did they not teach you that gentleman never goes commando?” I murmur, making sure that my hot breath caresses the tip of his erect prick. “Oh, he does baby, he does, but only when he has a shameless tease for boyfriend. Now suck” with that he grabs the back of my head and pushes me against himself. I love how commanding and forceful he is in bed. Everyone I’ve been with treated me like I was the one in charge or like if they do something wrong I will have them removed. No one even dreamed of commanding me to suck them off. But I loved it.

It was the most enthusiastic blowjob I’ve ever gave someone. I usually consider blowjobs something of a chore, it is simply something you do if you want something from the other person. I even swallowed despite my dislike of the taste. It helped, that it was dark and I could pull whatever face I wanted and quickly rub the residue off of my tongue  with a tissue without him seeing me.

I close his pants and he pulls me up for another kiss, his hand slipping down to my cock. I stop him “Later, okay?” He hums in agreement and opens the door. Before I can leave the room he leans in and whispers: “You realize that these glasses have automatic night vision, right?” He laughs in my face and smacks my arse before exiting and walking down the hallway like nothing happened.

 

_ Eggsy _

How can someone who practically rules the Britain be so adorable? You should see the face he pulled when he swallowed my cum and the one when I told him I could see the whole thing. It is clear he did not like the taste at all, well I’m not much of a fan either, but it makes me preen, the fact he did something just for me going straight into my head.

I lead him through the compound, making sure we use the most frequented hallways. I can not help it, he is a catch and I need to show him off a little. I can see the eyes of techies and few of the other agents linger on him. It makes me proud, but little bit jealous as well. Yeah, I know I’m messed up, but he is mine, only mine! So I glare back every time I catch their eye.

We’re heading for the kennels to pick up JB, Myc does not know it yet but we’re taking him home with us, at least for the weekend. I know they will love each other and playing with JB will help Myc relax.

The kennels are in a separate building in the backyard, it has big cots for each of the dogs but also an area where they can play. Most of the agents keep their dogs here as well as most of the staff, they are working long hours and like this they know that their puppies are well taken care off. I come here all the time when not on the job. Spending one hour among the dogs is better than months of therapy.

It turns out Myc is not a dog person, especially not lots of jumping and barking dogs person. The moment we walk into the kennels at least ten dogs of various sizes run towards us. One minute he is next to me and by the time I pull my baby from the pile of squirming bodies he’s gone. Just like that, puff and he disappeared.

I find him standing in front of the building, looking cool as a cucumber, like he did not just run from there. His answer to my questioning gaze is:

“Eggsy! This suit cost me eight thousand pounds! I won’t allow these beasts to ruin it!” like he did not have hundred of them. But I do not push instead coming closer holding JB in my arms. “Look baby, there is someone I’d like to introduce you to. This is Mycroft, Daddy’s boyfriend.” The look on his face is hilarious, I’m just not sure which word offended him more, Daddy or boyfriend. “Really Eggsy? You are his daddy? It’s a dog, not a baby.” Hmmm, so he does not mind me calling him my boyfriend, good to know. He continues to rant “Dogs are here to help humans, even though I’m not quite sure what this one is good for.” he looks down at JB with perplexed, slightly disgusted expression.

“Hey man, watch out! You will hurt his feelings, JB is the best, smartest dog there is!” JB is not very helpful, currently trying to lick his own arse, grunting and slobbering like crazy. Stupid dog. “Here hold him while I bring the car.”I shove the dog into his arms, not giving him any chance for protests.

I pick the cabriolet, yeah I know what a cliche but come on be honest, if you could give a ride to your beau on a sunny autumn day what kind of car would you pick? Plus this baby is vintage, all sleek, silver and sexy and makes me feel like a bloody James Bond.


End file.
